Breaking the law
by KeffyRules
Summary: There are laws everywhere, even in places like prison. You break them and there are consequences.
1. I run a fine prison

**A/N- Here we go, another story from your regular Keffy obsessive! Also, don't know if anyone noticed but I took down my Star Wars Skins story just cause no one else was reviewing it and that was depressing me a little. So here's another story, this one featuring most of Gen 1, 2 and 3. Enjoy**

"The accused will rise."

The judge stated sternly and Franky rose to her feet, shaking madly. She couldn't bare to look anyone in the eye, she'd fucked up so very very badly.

"Have you reached a unanimous verdict in the case of the defendant, Franky Fitzgerald?"

The chief juror nodded, his face solemn.

"We have your honour. We find the defendant….guilty."

Franky felt her chest tighten, like there was a great weight resting on it, and all hope in her die. This couldn't be how it ended, it just couldn't. The judge nodded once and turned to face Franky, who finally looked up and met his gaze.

"Franky Fitzgerald, you have been found guilty of grievous bodily harm and grand theft. Therefore you are sentenced to five years in prison, serving a minimum of two years. Case dismissed."

The judge bought his hammer down on the desk and Franky felt her legs go, dropping into her chair, a single tear dropping from her face.

* * *

"So what you want now Campbell?"

Mini asked as she threw herself in to one of the office's comfy red chairs.

"That's Governess Campbell to you McGuinness."

The governess pointed out sternly, causing Mini to wave away the comment.

"Yeah yeah, what do you want?"

The blonde governess glared at the other blonde for a moment before moving a pen on her desk slightly.

"There's a new inmate on their way. I want you to show her the ropes."

Mini leaned forward in sudden interest.

"We're getting someone new?"

"That's what I said wasn't it?"

Campbell snapped out in annoyance as she stood up and moved to the back of the office, to where a window was.

"Interesting, an ya want me to look after her?"

"To show her the ins and outs yes. I've had a near perfect record as Governess of this prison."

"Part from that nasty Mandy business."

Mini butted in, a smirk on her face, causing Campbell to visibly stiffen.

"Yes, thank you Mini, the point is I don't want this one to die. So you're going to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Why not get Emily or one of her lot to look after her? She'd be well safe then."

"Because I said that you're going to ok! You forget that I'm in charge here!"

Campbell yelled, rounding on Mini, her eyes blazing. Mini just grinned and jumped out of her chair, moving towards the door.

"Whatever, when's she here?"

"Tomorrow, midday."

"Alright then."

Mini threw the door open and was nearly out the room when Campbell spoke up again.

"Her names Franky Fitzgerald."

* * *

Franky flinched as the door slammed shut behind her, sealing her inside this prison for at least two years. Two years, it all seemed so unreal. She couldn't believe she had fucked up so badly.

"Oi!"

Franky started and looked up, seeing a fearsome looking bulky guard motioning for her to come forwards. Franky shuffled forwards, still with cuffs on her feet and wrists even though she was now deep inside the prison and dressed in a hideous looking orange jumpsuit. The guard looked her up and down before nodding to himself.

"So you're our new inmate eh? The names James Cook, Guard Captain of the guards here during the day."

Franky toyed with the idea of greeting him before deciding it'd be better to just say silent.

"Come with me."

James stated as he start moving down the corridor.

"I'm not gonna bother telling you shit you need to know, the governess will have assigned another inmate to look after you and teach you that stuff."

"I can look after myself."

Franky shot out in reflex her eyes widening as she realised what she had just done. The guard captain stopped and turned round, piercing Franky with a hard stare, once again he looked her up and down before he broke out into a grin. Just like that it was like he was a different person and Franky, saw a cheeky man who enjoyed life despite his occupation.

"There we are, there's the spunk I knew you had babes. Ya keep that up and we'll get along just fine."

Then he dropped the grin and looked deadly serious.

"But listen, you might have been able to handle yourself out there, out where you could run away if you wanted to. In here though? In here's it's a whole different ball game. There's no running away in here, remember that."

"I will."

Franky stated solemnly, and she meant it. All she wanted to do was to do her time and get out of here, as fast as possible. If that meant keeping her head down and towing the line….well she'd had plenty of practice when she'd been at college. James gazed at her, searching her face intensely before nodding, approaching a door and knocking on it.

"Enter!"

A stern voice sounded from inside and James glanced at Franky.

"Of you go then me duck. Inside."

He opened the door and Franky stepped inside, not quite knowing what to expect. She dimly heard the door close behind her as she stared at the governess of the prison she was to spend her time in.

"Sit."

The governess spoke, not turning from her position in front of a wall length window. Franky stepped forward and sank into one of the chairs opposite a desk. The silence grew as the governess continued to look out the window, not saying a word. Franky stayed silent as well, deeming it wise to let the women opposite have the first word. After a few moments the women let out a grunt and finally turned to face Franky. The governess was tall, wearing a severe black suit. She wore her long blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes were like ice, slicing into Franky's heart.

"My name, is Naomi Campbell and I have the privilege of being the Governess here at HMP Roundview and my word is law, to that end you will address me as Governess Campbell. Do you understand?"

Franky nodded once and a small smile appeared on Naomi Campbell's face, shocking Franky who hadn't thought she'd been capable of smiling.

"I've read your file Franky and does seem as if it wasn't your fault, as if you just got caught up with the wrong crowd, as so often happens. However, you must still do your time for the crimes, do you understand that?"

Once again Franky nodded.

"Good. I run a fine prison here Franky, don't fuck anything up. Now get out."

Naomi turned her back on Franky dismissively and Franky rose to her feet hesitantly before making her way to the door and leaving the room. Leaning against the corridor opposite her was another blond, smirking at her and chewing on some gum, like Naomi she wore her long blonde hair in a ponytail and had blue eyes, however these blue eyes were slightly warmer but seemed harder, like Luke's. Like Franky she was clad in the prison outfit but had it partly unzipped to just below her breasts, revealing a grey top.

"Alright, Franky right?"

The blonde asked Franky, who nodded, the blonde looked her up and down before grinning again.

"Sweet, name's Mini. I'll be showing ya everything you need to survive Roundview, well…hopefully. Oi, Tony! Get these fucking restraints and shit off her would ya!"

Mini yelled towards a guard who was standing close by, the guard glared at her for a moment before moving towards Franky and un-cuffing her.

"You watch your mouth McGuinness."

"Why's that? Scared someone else'll get there cock inside before you? Fuck off ya wanker."

The guard growled in anger before shooting a glare at Franky and stalking off.

"Come on then Franks, time to show ya the sights."


	2. Call me Sub

**A/L- Hey everyone, here's chapter two of my prison Skins fic. As you all know we still have more characters to be introduced to and in this chapter only a slim number are introduced. We get more people in the chapter after this.**

**reddawg82- *hands out a chocolate cake* Well babes, you know some of what I have planned, but not all so I look forward to surprising you at some point.**

**two hands two feet- *hands out a chocolate cake* I'm happy you're enjoying it already and I will endeavor to keep it up.**

"I'll start by showing you the nicer stuff before showing you the common area."

"The common area isn't nice?"

Franky asked in interest as she followed the taller girl.

"Nah, it's ok. I just said nicer places. Common area's an ok place. We'll start with the library."

Mini stated as she reached a door sign posted 'Library.

"Come on in."

Mini stated as she pushed the door open and waved Franky inside, the girl entered, hearing Mini come in after her. The library wasn't anything to write home about, just a large room with a number of bookshelves with books on them, to one side a counter was situated and a dark skinned woman was situated behind it. The woman looked up and smiled.

"Mini, nice to see you again, and who's this? A new inmate?"

Mini nodded.

"Yeah, this is Franky. Franky, this Jal our librarian. She pretty cool."

Jal let out a laugh and shook her head.

"She always says that, nice to meet you Franky. I hope you use this place, Mini and Effy are the only ones that do really."

"Well we better be going Jal, plenty to show Franky."

Mini said quickly, causing Franky to frown slightly, wondering what the hurry was. She soon found herself steered out of the room, shouting a quick good-bye to Jal.

"What's the rush?"

"No reason really, come on the gym's this way."

* * *

Over the next half hour or so Mini took Franky round the whole of the prison that she was allowed to go in, she met Maxxie, who was in charge of the gym and any recreational activities, and who was quite obviously gay. She was shown the door to the security room where Franky spied a guy with glasses and a beanie hat resting on his head. Mini had said that his name was Sid and was the prison boffin. There was a garden outside which Mini said was tended to by the inmates but supervised by a woman called Pandora Moon but who everyone called Panda, apparently she was an ex-inmate.

"So, this is it Franky. This is where you'll spend your nights."

Franky stepped into the cell and looked round it, it was what she had expected to be honest; bare and basic. She looked at the bed and saw it was a bunk bed, she turned back to Mini, a question on her lips.

"You're sharing with me, I'm the top bunk. It'll be good to have a roommate again, not had one since Mandy."

"What happened to her? She get released?"

Franky asked, regretting asking as she saw Mini wince slightly.

"Not exactly. She died Franky."

"D-Died?"

"Yeah, not in a nice way either. Cook discovered the body, made him throw up."

Franky paled, James Cook had seemed like a boulder from the brief time she'd spent in his presence.

"Oh."

She said faintly.

"listen, don't worry. Mandy did some pretty stupid shit, pissed off a few people in here. Long as you don't you'll be fine."

Franky nodded, trying to look more confident then she felt.

"Come on, I'll show you the common area."

* * *

The common area was big, there were three levels of walkways all along the sides, on the third floor was a large window which Franky recognised as being the one from Campbell's offices. On the same wall there was also the guard's station, this time on the ground floor. The actual area was rather basic with just a number of tables bolted to the floor all around. Mini ushered Franky to one particular table where a half-caste girl was sat. She looked up as Mini and Franky reached them and smiled.

"Hey Mins, so this where you been, fresh meat eh?"

Franky swallowed in fright causing Mini and the girl to laugh.

"Franky, don't worry bout her. She's just messing with ya. This is Grace, although she likes to be known by her rocker name Sub Rosa."

"Call me Sub."

Grace smiled sweetly at Franky and she found herself smiling back, finding it hard to imagine how this sweet looking girl had found herself here.

"Don't be taken in by her Franky, she may seem all sweet and shit. Hell she was back when we went to school together, but she's in here for shanking her boyfriend."

Sub shrugged, indifference on her face.

"What can I say, the cunt forgot our anniversary."

Franky must of looked shocked because Grace and Mini laughed again.

"What are you in for Mini?"

Franky asked.

"Armed robbery and manslaughter. What about you Franky?"

Franky glanced at the two before sighing.

"Grievous bodily harm and grand theft."

"Is that where you got your..?"

Grace indicated the scar Franky wore on her cheek, Franky shook her head.

"The scar's from a gang fight I was in."

"Ooooh, looks like there's more to little Franky then meets the eye."

Sub teased, smirking at Mini.

"So, Franky, you've already met Cook, the guy in charge of the guards during the day shift, and Tony who is one of the day guards. The rest are pretty boring to be honest, nothing write home about. It's at night that the guards get interesting."

Mini said, leaning forwards slightly, a nasty smile on her face.

"Head of the guards then is a woman called Abigail Stock and ain't someone you want to get on the bad side of Franky. She and her fucking 'second-in-command' Sophia Moore are bad shit.

Franky opened her mouth to speak when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She look round wildly, finally searching the walkways at the top and seeing a woman, nearly invisible due to the shadows, staring down at her.

"Mini, who's that?"

Franky asked, indicating with her head the girl. Both Mini and Sub stiffened slightly and Mini grew even paler then she already was.

"That's…That's Effy."

"Why's she staring at me?"

Mini shrugged.

"You're new, what do you expect."

Franky dragged her gaze from Effy and back to the two girls at her table and saw that they both looked shaken.

"What is it about Effy that's got you all freaked out?"

Franky asked and Mini opened her mouth to reply when a loud sound of laughter came from outside the room.

"They're coming Mins."

Sub stated simply, her eyes darting around.

"Who's coming?"

Franky asked as the sound grew louder and louder, just then there was a bang as a door to the side was slammed open and five inmates stormed into the area.

"Emily and her gang."


	3. What fuck you talking bout?

**A/N- Wahoo, look at me go, two updates in one night :D Glad that this story is getting bit more attention as well.**

**Reddawg82- *hands out cupcakes* You wish to know more about Emily's gang? Your wish is my command my dear**

**mel-*hands out cupcakes* thanks, here's more for you to read**

**Pipp-*hands out cupcakes* Don't worry bout the lack of reviews, I come to accept it as a fact of life, glad you enjoy it though**

Franky watched the group of girls move over to one of the tables and sit down on it, talking and laughing loudly.

"Which one's Emily?"

Franky asked, suddenly whispering for no reason she could think of.

"Ah now that's the tricky bit, you see that two of them, the red heads, are twins?"

Franky nodded as she picked the two out easily, they were both rather beautiful and even Franky, who'd never felt anything for a woman before, felt a rush of something.

"Well those are the Fitch sisters; Emily and Katie. In here for arson but Emily could easily be in here for fucking murder, she's bloodthirsty. Anyway, easy way to tell them apart is Emily's husky voice. Other than that though? Well Emily's the one in charge."

Franky watched them carefully out the corner of her eye.

"Who are the others?"

Franky asked, meaning the two brunettes and blonde the Fitches were with.

"Those are Emily's…I guess you'd call them Lieutenants or some shit like that. Michelle, Cassie and Karen. Not as nasty as Emily or even Katie but nasty enough. Cassie's the blonde and she's in for same as you grievous bodily harm, repeat offender though. The white brunette is Michelle, used to go out with Tony before he did the same thing Sub's boyfriend did and forgot their anniversary, oh and he was cheating. She put him in hospital for about a month. Then there's Karen, killed her brother with a baseball bat, second degree but still."

Frankly paled as she heard it all, James had been right; she was definitely tiny compared to these lot.

"Katie's Emily's second in command, and nearly as nasty as her sister."

Franky let out a low short laugh as something clicked in her mind.

"What?"

Sub asked curiously.

"It's like a fucking mafia family, that's what Emily's done."

"What the fuck you talking about Franky?"

Mini asked in annoyance, obviously not getting it.

"Look, Emily's the boss, Katie is her underboss and then she's got three Lieutenants, or Capos, as they're called."

Sub laughed and shook her head.

"Fucking hell Franky, I never thought of it like that. That's pretty fucking cool."

Franky let out a chuckle.

"I guess, all she's missing is her consigliere, or advisor."

"Nope, she's got one. Effy."

"Really?"

Franky asked in wonder.

"Yeah, that's what Effy does, she don't say much to be honest. What she does say though is advice for Emily."

"What's Effy story anyway?"

Franky asked curiously.

"Not here, I'll explain later."

Mini said quickly.

"Oi! McGuinness! What fuck you talking bout?"

A loud, husky voice rang clearly through the sudden silence of the area. Franky looked up and saw Emily and her gang heading there way.

"Nowt Emily, just explaining shit to Franky here. She's new and stuff."

"We fucking see she's new you bloody cunt."

Emily's twin, Katie, spat out before Emily held her hand out, cutting Katie off. Franky resisted the urge to squirm in her seat as she felt Emily's cold hard eyes roam over her body.

"Katie, there was no need for that. Apologise to Mini."

"But-"

"Now!"

Emily barked out at her sister and Katie actually cowered away.

"Sorry Mini."

Katie said sullenly, Mini just waved it away.

"So…you're the new girl eh?"

Emily stated obviously as she leaned into Franky. Franky stayed quite, resisting the urge to tremble. She felt like she was so out of her depth and was struggling to stay afloat.

"You going to give me any trouble Franky?"

The arsonist whispered in her ear, her tongue flicking out and teasing her ear. Franky shook her head slowly.

"Hmmmm, the silent type. Wonder if that's true of the bedroom as well."

Katie and the other three all laughed nastily before Emily pulled back, running a finger along Franky's scar.

"Huh, a scar. Well…see ya around Franky badass."

Emily shot a teasing, and yet still chilling, smile her way before leaving the area. Katie and the others headed back to their table and Franky, practically slumped down and into Mini a little.

"Fucking hell."

Franky muttered.

"You ok Franky? First time with Emily is always enough to scare anyone."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm…I'm fine. Is she always so…"

Franky trailed off, causing Mini and Sub to laugh.

"Sexual? Fuck yes, rumour is that's how she gets away with everything she does. She's supposedly fucking Campbell."

"Fuck, for real?"

"Yeah for real. Only a rumour of course but makes sense. Specially how Effy got off so lightly for…"

Mini trailed off, losing colour from her cheeks once more.

"Got off lightly for what?"

"Not here….look let's go to our cell. I'll explain there, Sub you coming?"

Sub shrugged while standing up with Franky and Mini.

"Why not, got nowt else to do till tea."

* * *

She watched the three women leave the common area, her breath shallow and measured, her hand twitching. She felt the need inside her, felt it calling to her, but she couldn't indulge her need, her desire, she had to repress it. She felt someone come up behind her and rest a hand on her hand, stilling it.

"It getting stronger?"

Emily's husky voice spoke close to her ear and she nodded.

"Always."

"Effy, you know you can't. Can never satisfy that again. It took all of my considerable skill to convince Naomi not to fucking lock you in solitary permanently."

Effy scoffed and shook her head.

"You fucked her, that's all the skills you have. Now me? I have skill, I'm an artist and I can't practice it, how inconsiderate."

"Careful now Effy, you've been useful to me in the past but don't push me too much."

Emily warned Effy, her voice taking on a harder edge; Effy whirled round and shoved Emily back up against the wall, pinning her there with her body. She reached up with her hand pressed it against her beast, feeling the red head's increased heartbeat through the clothes and skin.

"You're scared of me?"

Effy asked, paying the majority of her attention to her heart beat.

"Of course I'm fucking scared of you. I saw what you did to Mandy. I told you to fucking put her in hospital, not….not what you did to her!"

Emily spat out, causing Effy to smirk and release Emily, moving back to looking over the common area.

"Actually, you told me to take care of her."

"Fucking semantics! What's you're take on the fucking newbie."

Effy smiled a little.

"She'd be interesting to play with, such delicate skin, and already marked."

"Leave it Effy!"

Effy felt the shock of feeling something flicker through her and she glanced at Emily.

"Too early to tell."

"Fuck sake Effy!"

Emily growled before stalking off. Effy smirked slightly before glancing across the room and seeing Tony staring at her.

"Hello Tony."

Effy muttered as Tony closed his eyes before stalking off. Effy stretched and heard her neck crack as she bent it, time to see the garden.


	4. The girl's a small fish in a big pond

**A/N- So...yes...hello everyone. Sorry I've not been around and updating. I've been away for a while. I've also, after much consideration, come to the decision to semi-retire from writing. This means that, while I'll still update what stories I can, I won't be doing any new ones, nor will I be a regualr updater. Sorry for this but it's just the way I'm feeling at the moment. To this end here is my latest update for Breaking the Law, hopefully I will update my others soon but I can't promise anything. I hope you will all stick with me and continue to review when I do update. Nearly done with this author note now, two things left to say. Firstly is that I want to recommend a new writer, going by the name of HaroldSaxonPM, his name is actually Jimmy and he's someone I knew back when I was a kid and I've re-connected with him. He's a great writer and a fantastic person, I hope you welcome him like you have me. Finally, I want to say thank you to everybody who has bothered to review my stuff during my time here. I won't say good-bye cause I'm going to try and keep updating, I'll just say, till we meet again.**

"So come on, what's the business with Effy?"

Franky asked as she sat down on her bed in hers and Mini's cell, Mini sat down on a old, tattered seat and Sub perched herself on their desk.

"Well, Franky, do you remember the Bristol Butcher?"

Mini asked and Franky nodded, her face screwed up in concentration as she remembered.

"Yeah I remember the Butcher. It was a couple of years ago wasn't it? Load of heavy duty bin bags were found just off the coast."

"That's right and each bag held a load of fucking body parts of people."

Franky paled as she truly remembered.

"Fuck yeah, that's right. I remember being terrified that I'd be the Butcher's next target, Luke said I was silly."

She stated and Mini and Sub exchanged risks.

"Well you weren't really Franky. You remember how there was a massive cry to bring back the death penalty for the Butcher? When the cops finally captured it?"

Franky nodded.

"Yeah I remember, but the judge refused right?"

"Yep, he refused, even under pressure from the PM he refused to. Because the Butcher only killed criminals who'd escaped the so called fucking justice system."

Franky swallowed nervously.

"So….errr, what's he got to do with Effy?"

"Franky, the Butcher is Effy."

Silence reigned in the cell for a moment as Franky paled in sudden fear.

"Your fucking with me yeah?"

Both Sub and Mini shook their heads.

"Nope, the Bristol Butcher is none other than our silent little brunette Effy."

"So…So what happened to Mandy is…?"

Franky couldn't finish the question, couldn't bring herself to say the words. Luckily Mini understood and just nodded.

"Effy got hold of her yeah."

"Jesus!"

Franky muttered, feeling sick all of a sudden.

"Like I said, made Cook throw up."

Silence reigned supreme for a while, Franky was now terrified out of her mind, she was locked up with the Bristol Butcher. Out the corner of her eye Franky spied someone and turned her head to the side, almost dyeing of fright when she saw Effy at the door staring at her. Mini and Sub both reacted when they saw her reaction.

"Franky? What's up?"

Mini asked, turning to the door as well.

"Oh…hey Effy."

Effy didn't even acknowledge Mini, just continued to stare at Franky.

"This is….This is Franky, new inmate."

Mini explained quickly.

"I gathered."

Effy finally spoke and Franky felt a chill run down her spine, Effy's voice was so calm, so without expression or emotion. The brunette continued to stare at Franky for a moment before she walked off. Sub let out a breath she'd obviously been holding in.

"See, told you she don't talk much."

Franky let out a shaky breath and turned her head back to the other two inmates.

"She's not….dangerous anymore is she?"

"Probably, no one ever found out how she got hold of the stuff to restrain Mandy and shit so…."

Mini trailed off as Franky swallowed in fear.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, just don't piss Emily off."

Franky looked out the cell door at the prison she was trapped in and felt as if she was falling with no one to catch her.

"Yeah….sure."

* * *

"What the fuck was that earlier Ems?"

Katie spat out as she paced the floor of hers and Emily's cell, Emily sighed as she lay down on her bunk.

"What was what Katie my dear?"

"Getting me to say sorry to that fucking stick insect McGuinness."

Emily sighed again and shook her head at her sister's recklessness.

"Sister dearest, if you picked a fight with everyone that you didn't like you'd be stuck in solitary for ever, you want that?"

"Course not but that blonde bitch just grates on me so fucking much!"

Emily chuckled.

"Patience Katie. Manners are just a part of the rules here as everything else, and what did I teach you?"

Katie sighed.

"Even prisons have rules we must obey."

Emily smiled in satisfaction.

"Correct, it's good to know that something penetrated that noggin of yours."

"Oi!"

"You know I'm just joking with you, where's the others?"

Katie shrugged as she sat down next to Emily's feet, picked them up and started to massage them.

"Fuck if I know, probably in the Gym working out, you know they like to perving of Maxxie."

Emily closed her eyes as she felt Katie massaging her feet, she loved that sensation.

"Hmmmm, what's your take on the new girl?"

"Pfft please. The girl's a small fish in a big pond. Fucking nothing to worry about. More attractive than fucking McGuinness as well."

Emily shrugged.

"I suppose she does have her charm. You going to take her?"

Emily cracked one eye open to see Katie grinning nastily.

"Yeah I reckon so. Give her a week or two to settle in then I'll fucking have her."

Emily grinned nastily.

"Fantastic!"


	5. Something wrong Franks?

**A/N- Wow! Never thought I'd end up returning to this and updating it I'll be honest. But here it is, another update for it and you can thank for it, she bugged me to update it so here it is. And it ends in such a way that it should spur me on to keep at it as well.  
**

"Rise and shine everybody!"

The guards shouted, rousing everyone from their slumber. Franky groaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She'd been in Roundview just over two weeks now and had managed to fall into the routines pretty well. First thing in the morning were the showers, she'd been pretty embarrassed at first, showing naked in front of everyone else but she managed to overcome it and had now become fine with it. Then it was breakfast in the canteen served by a sour looking woman known as Harriet and a happier looking woman called Josie, who also taught English when people could be bothered to turn up. After that it was free time until dinner, Franky usually spent it with Mini and Sub or in the library; hardly anyone ever went there so it was the perfect escape. It wasn't the perfect existence but it was good enough, the only problem was Effy. The brunette seemed to be everywhere Franky went, there was no escaping the girl and that worried Franky a lot.

* * *

"What up Franks?"

Sub declared as she sat down opposite Franky with her breakfast.

"Hey Sub, good night?"

Sub winkled her nose.

"As if, the pair in the cell next to me were, like, fucking rabbits all last night."

Franky winkled her nose in disgust as well, it wasn't that she was homophobic she just didn't want to be reminded that it was the only sexual option available in here.

"Isn't your cell next door to Cassie and Michelle's?"

"Yeah that's right, could do with not hearing them, although that Cassie's a looker. Wouldn't mind giving her go."

Sub winked and Franky managed a weak smile before she felt the hairs on her neck rise. She looked round and saw Katie looking her way. She managed to avoid any contact with Emily and her gang since her first day but she'd still managed to learn to tell them apart. Franky averted her gaze quickly, concentrating on her mush which was supposed to be cereal.

"You reckon we'll ever get a proper breakfast Sub? Proper full English."

Sub moaned wistfully.

"Wouldn't that be a wonderful. Doubt it though; sloppy mush is all we're good for."

Franky shrugged at Sub's comment and forced another spoonful of her breakfast into her mouth and down into her stomach, it didn't taste that bad but it was bad enough.

"Where's Mins?"

Franky looked up at Sub's words.

"Oh…I think she's in the library. She mentioned last night that she'd finished her book and needed a new one."

Franky offered as she finished her breakfast and pushed the dish away from her just as she spied Mini entering the cafeteria and head their way.

"Alright girls, how's it going?"

The blonde asked as she joined the other two, causing Sub to shrug.

"I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep is all."

"Michelle and Cassie?"

Mini asked, a grin on her face, causing the other girl to nod and Mini to laugh.

"You get a new book Mins?"

Franky asked, receiving a nod from the blonde.

"Yeah, great new book. 50 Shades of Grey, supposed to be well filthy."

Mini wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner and Sub laughed while Franky blushed.

"Arwww is Franky all naïve to the world of sex."

Mini teased causing Franky to shake her head.

"No….I just….."

The girl trailed off, not willing to tell them that she was rather inexperienced despite her relationship with Luke.

"Alright alright."

Mini said, a knowing look in her eyes. Franky offered a weak smile before looking round, a look of concern on her face as she saw that Katie was still watching her but now she'd been joined by Karen and Emily, who were talking to each other about something, although Franky swore she could see Emily's eyes occasionally flick over to Katie and then Franky.

"Something wrong Franks?"

Mini asked curiously.

"I'm….I'm fine, I just….it doesn't matter. I think I'm gonna go and spend some time in the library for a bit."

Mini frowned and looked over her shoulder, seeing Katie, Emily and Karen.

"Hey, you be careful ok. Remember, they're dangerous."

She muttered quietly to the girl, who nodded as she stood up.

"I know, that's why I'm staying out of their way."

Franky muttered before leaving the room.

* * *

Katie watched like a hawk as Franky got to her feet, said a few things to the bitch Mini and left the room. The corner of her mouth curled upwards into a wicked smile as she watched Mini watch Franky's departing figure in concern before leaning forward and starting a talk with Sub.

"Could you be any more obvious?"

Emily's voice sounded from her side and Katie uttered a short laugh.

"Well I could have had her there on the table, but I think Campbell may have objected."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Emily joked as Katie turned her head from the door and looked at her sister.

"So where do you think she's gone?"

Karen asked as she pushed her food around in the bowl.

"The library, it's always the library. She's a fucking bookworm, way to predictable."

Katie explained as Cassie and Michelle sat down.

"Wow, what we, you know, talking about?"

Cassie asked, her voice heard to hear it was so soft.

"Bout that new piece of ass Franky, Katie's gonna have her today. Ain't that right Kates?"

Katie just grinned wickedly in response to Karen's words, Emily also grinned as she pulled Michelle to her and kissed her hard before sitting back in her seat.

"Hmmmm two girls for the price of one."

Emily muttered.

"I can taste Cassie on Chelle's lips."

The red headed criminal explained as she saw the confusion on everyone's faces. Everyone laughed before Katie stood up.

"Right then, I'll see ya later Ems. Karen, Cassie, do ya mind coming with me? Guarding the door while I do ma business, don't trust the stick insect not to interfere."

Katie explained and Karen and Cassie nodded, standing up as well.

"No problem Katie, whatever you want."

* * *

Franky sighed as she settled down at a table and flipped the book open, she was worried and when she was worried she read, a lot. She didn't like that Katie had been staring at her all morning, she had a bad feeling about it so she had retreated to her sanctuary. A good book. She felt safe when she was reading, when she was in the library, losing herself in a fantasy world. She sighed again, this time in satisfaction as she felt herself beginning to relax, to forget about her worries for a while. She was so absorbed in her book that she didn't hear the sound of the door being opened, shut and then locked. She faintly heard the sound of someone's shoes on the concrete floor and then silence.

"Hello Francesca."


	6. Hush now Franky

**A/N- So, this chapter, this one right here, is one that I was, I'm not afraid to admit, worried about writing. I'm going to warn you here and now that it is solely a forced sex chapter, to which I do apologise but it's needed I'm afraid to show just how nasty Katie is. To that end, I did something I've never done before and got it beta read by a friend of mine; reddawg82. All that there is left to do now is to state; please enjoy the chapter as well as you can and let me know what you think by leaving a review.  
**

Franky let out a shriek of fright and dropped her book and jumped out of her chair, spinning on her heel. In front of her stood Katie, a smile on her face and her orange jumpsuit done up to just below her neck.

"K-Kate, h-hi."

Franky stuttered out, causing Katie to keep smiling and cock her head to the side.

"What's wrong Franky, you seem flustered."

"No, I just….you took me by surprise."

Franky muttered.

"Well I didn't try and be quiet or anything, you must have been too engrossed in that book of yours."

"Oh."

Franky uttered before noticing that the book was lying on the floor where she'd dropped it. The girl stepped forward a little and bent down to pick it up. Upon straightening up she let out a little gasp, finding Katie much closer to her.

"You still seem flustered Francesca, what's wrong?"

Katie whispered, her hot breath beating against Franky's shivers but still managing to send shivers down her spine. Franky began to feel a sense of trepidation creeping into her bones, a sense of foreboding.

"So what are you reading?"

The red head asked, plucking the book from Franky's fingers, reading the title.

"Dead until Dark? Isn't that one of those dirty novels?"

Franky blushed and shook her head.

"No, I mean there are parts when it gets a little….you know…graphic, but it's not a porn book or anything."

Franky protested, causing Katie to laugh and to place her index finger on Franky's lips.

"Franky, you're babbling."

Franky shut up, her heart beating fast. Katie lowered her finger, all the way down to the zip of Franky's jumpsuit, playing with it slightly.

"Franky, you realise you're a sexy lady."

Franky swallowed nervously, beginning to get a nasty suspicion about where things were leading.

"I…well….what do you want Katie?"

"I think you know Franky, you're a smart girl. I'm sure you've worked it out."

Franky backed away slightly, shaking her head.

"I-I-I'm v-very flattered Katie but I'm not….I don't….swing that way."

"You think you have a choice? You think there's any sort of free will that you have here? You have none."

Katie advanced on Franky, who let out a cry of fright and darted past Katie, making for the doors out into the prison. As she reached the door she skidded to a stop and grabbed hold of the handle, trying to yank the door open.

It wouldn't open, it was locked.

"You're not getting out till I get what I need Franky, so just accept it."

Katie's cold voice reached Franky, who turned round and saw Katie, walking casually towards her, a predatory smile on her face.

* * *

Mini rounded the corner, heading towards the library. She was worried about Franky, she'd seen Katie, Karen and Cassie getting up and following after her new roommate. She was concerned for the girl; she knew what sorta things Katie and Emily liked to do, even if people didn't want to do it themselves. As she rounded the corner the blonde's heart sank, in front of the doors leading into the library was Cassie and Karen, talking and laughing. Of Katie there was no sign. Steeling herself Mini started forwards.

"Mini, like wow, hi."

Cassie stated as she saw the other blonde, Karen just nodded in greeting.

"Hi Cassie, Karen. Do you mind moving? I need to get a new book."

Karen shook her head.

"Afraid not blondie, no offense Cassie, Katie's got some business in there. Don't want to be disturbed."

Karen spoke at last, her eyes dark and her tone similarly dark. Mini bit her tongue in worry. Suddenly there was a bang from the other side of the door followed by a cry.

"Hello! Is anyone there!"

Franky's voice sounded as she banged on the door.

"Franky!"

Mini cried out in shock, making a move to get past the two convicts. Karen growled and pushed Mini back.

"Don't Mini, you know what it's like. Everyone has to go through this."

Mini shook her head.

"Not like this, this is going to rape and you know it! Please, let me in."

Mini pleaded with them, earning cold stares from both Karen and Cassie. Cassie stepped forward, a cold smile slowly creeping onto her face.

"Shush now Mins, you know there's nothing you can do. If you just stop, I can help."

Mini eyed the other blonde suspiciously as Franky continued to pound on the door.

"Please! God! Someone help!"

Franky cried out again and Mini shook her head.

"I can't Cassie, I have to help her."

Cassie almost looked sad before she stepped forward and slammed Mini into the wall, pressing her lips hard against the other girls, her hand slipping down and rubbing her pussy through her jumpsuit. Mini let out a gasp, followed by a moan before she shook her head.

"No, please don't Cassie."

Cassie ignored the other blonde's words and continued to rub as her other hand reached up and undid her jumpsuit slightly, enough to slip the hand in and down until she reached Mini's underwear.

"Like, wow, you're all wet already. Sweet."

Cassie's fingers slipped past the waistband of Mini's underwear and entered her, causing the blonde to let out a low moan.

* * *

Franky pounded on the door again and received no reply, causing her to let out a sob of desperation.

"Don't cry Franky, you'll enjoy this."

Katie stated and Franky looked round at her, gasping in shock. The red head was slowly lowering the zip of her jumpsuit, revealing that she was only wearing a bra, which barely contained her breasts. Franky swallowed nervously as she moved away from the door, moving away from Katie and getting behind a desk.

"What's wrong Franky? Not impressed?"

The red head asked mockingly, a nasty look in her eyes. Franky swallowed and kept the desk in-between her and the other girl.

"Why are you doing this Katie? What have I done to you?"

Franky pleaded with her, causing Katie to laugh.

"Done? You've not done anything, but you're attractive and if I see someone attractive I just have to taste them."

Katie licked her lips, causing Franky to pull a face of repulsion as fear continued to course through her.

"Now then, enough of this. Come here Franky."

Katie stated as she completely stripped off her jumpsuit, leaving her in her bra and girl boxers, and dived towards Franky, throwing herself over the desk and tackling the girl to the ground. Franky felt her back hit the ground and felt the breath leave her. Katie tugged at the zipper of her jumpsuit, pulling it down.

"Katie! Let me go!"

Franky cried out as she felt the girl start to run her hands over her body, she could feel Katie's fingers tweaking on her nipples despite her bra and grey top she wore.

"Hush now Franky."

Franky let out a sob at Katie's words and struggled again with her but Katie was just too strong. She felt her top being tugged up until it was at her neck and she heard a sound of appreciation from the other girl.

"They look lovely Franky, well mint. Gotta see them in full though."

She reached up and practically ripped Franky's bra. Franky let out a gasp as the cold air assaulted her nipples, causing them to harden. She kept her eyes tightly closed, not being able to bring herself to see what was happening. After a moment she felt something hot and wet enclose over one of her nipples causing her to open her eyes to find out what was going on. The image of Katie's mouth sucking on her nipples made Franky feel terrible but despite it she could still feel her body reacting, could feel her body betraying her and becoming aroused. Katie let go of her nipple, with a pop, and grinned lustfully at Franky before tugging at Franky's underwear. Franky let out another sob and pushed weakly at Katie, trying to dislodge her. In response Katie growled in annoyance and Franky felt immense pain in her cheek as the red head slapped her.

"Stop it now! It's getting well boring now!"

Katie shot out as she tugged Franky's jumpsuit and underwear down to her ankles. The girl was soon straddling the other, terrified girl as she removed her bra as well, revealing her large, full breasts, with rock hard looking nipples. Despite herself Franky couldn't help but spare a glance at them, causing Katie to laugh.

"Now you get it Franky, I can see the interest."

Franky shook her head vehemently.

"No, never like this. Katie please stop!"

Katie laughed and shook her head.

"Don't be silly Franky, I know you're enjoying this."

As if to prove her point Katie reached down and ran a finger along Franky's slit, once again Franky's body betrayed her and reacted to the stimulus with her hips bucking up to reach Katie. The gang member stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked, making a sound of enjoyment.

"You sure do taste nice Franky, do you want to have a taste of a cunt as well?"

Katie reached down and one of her hands disappeared into her own underwear before coming out, juices glistening now on it. Franky shook her head in despair and Katie scowled.

"Tough! Open up!"

She commanded and Franky kept her mouth shut tight and shook her head.

"Open the fuck up bitch!"

Katie yelled before she reached down and twisted on her nipples, pain shot through Franky and she cried out. Katie, taking advantage, shoved her finger into her mouth, pulling it out while making sure Franky tasted the juices. Once again Franky hated herself for actually enjoying the taste of Katie and she fought to keep that emotion from her face.

"Right then bitch, time for you to get to it. Stay where you fucking are!"

Katie commanded before she got off Franky's body and started to remove her underwear. Franky felt the shock of not having another body on her and she summoned up some energy to try and get up when Katie bought her foot down on her chest, firmly keeping her in place.

"I said stay the fuck down!"

Katie growled out before stepping back over Franky, now completely naked. The arsonist dropped to her knees and manoeuvred herself so that Katie's bottom half was now over Franky's head and Katie's head was above Franky's pussy, which Franky recognised as the 69 position. Franky let out a sob as she understood what Katie wanted.

"Please Katie, I'm begging you, don't do this. Please."

"Fucking do it bitch, you'll enjoy it! Look!"

Katie stated before she lowered her head and Franky felt something wet and pointed start to lick and lap at her pussy. Franky felt a strange sensation wash over her, originating from her nether regions. The brunette gasped as her body responded, her hips bucking upwards to try and get more from Katie. The other girl growled in frustration as Franky still refused to respond, taking matters into her own hands, lowering her lower half of her body until Franky had to face her pussy.

"Just do it you fucking bitch!"

Katie growled out and Franky whimpered in fright and finally flicked her tongue out, swiping against Katie's slit, collecting her pussy juices. Katie grunted in apparent approval and lowered her head, going back to licking at her pussy. Franky resisted letting loose a moan as she continued to do the same to Katie's pussy. She didn't want to be here, she hated this, she felt dirty and used. She just wanted this all to end, despite the pulses of pleasure that were washing over her, and she knew that the only way to end it would be to get Katie to cum. Franky cried out as she felt Katie shove her tongue into her pussy, acting like a smaller version of a penis, and begin to move in and out of her. This time Franky had to groan in enjoyment which caused Katie to laugh as well.

"That's better….fuck you taste good Franky, and you eat well. Keep going bitch!"

Franky closed her eyes as tears threatened to burst out of her tear drops as she continued to 'eat' Katie out, even as she found herself savouring the taste of a woman's juices. After a moment she could feel something approaching she didn't want, couldn't accept was approaching. An orgasm. Franky thought against it, she couldn't have an orgasm, she was being raped by an arsonist. But she was going to and it hit her like a train. As she came her body arched up and her tongue slipped inside of Katie's folds, causing the red head to let out a cry as she also came, her juices covering Franky's face, after a moment Franky felt a great drowsiness wash over her and she lost consciousness. When she came to it was to the image of Katie standing over her, her jumpsuit back on and zipped up. The red head looked at her and smiled nastily.

"Thanks for that Franks, you're a pretty decent shag. Might have to have you again some time."

Katie laughed and leaned down, slapping Franky's cheek playfully a few times before straitening and heading to the door. Franky curled up and begin to sob as she heard the doors being unlocked and Katie leaving. Franky felt terrible, she felt dirty and used. Even if it had been slightly enjoyable it did nothing to detract from the feeling of being a plaything for someone else, to having the knowledge that they could just as easily use and overpower her again and again. As she continued to cry she found herself wishing she was dead, that she'd dead a month ago. She was barely aware of Mini entering the library quickly and heading her way.

"Franky! Oh god Franky, you ok?"

She dimly heard the blonde ask but she couldn't answer, she didn't even notice the 'just fucked' look Mini wore as the blonde picked her up and hurried her out of the room.


	7. It's never a good idea to confront Emily

**A/N-Wahoo! Another update for this one, hope you like it my lovies, this time we see a bit more of Effy and hints of, hopefully, future plot thingies!  
**

Mini looked down at Franky, now re-dressed and sound asleep in her bunk. The blonde bit her lip in thought as she bent down and brushed a stray hair off the other girl's face. She knew that it was useless reporting this to Campbell, Emily would just fuck the blonde Governess and Katie would get off scot-free, no the only way to get Katie punished was to either deliver the punishment herself or get Emily to do it. Nodding to herself the blonde stood up and moved to the door of her cell, she cast one last look at Franky before slipping out of it and heading down the line of cell doors until she reached on in particular. It was open and occupied, Mini poked her head inside and addressed the occupant.

"Emily…can I have a word?"

Emily, who had been laying on her bunk, her eyes closed, smiled a little.

"Of course Mini, come on in. Close the door behind you."

She ordered and sat up, leaning against the wall of her cell, as Mini did as the other girl had said, entering the cell and closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong?"

The red head asked, a slight twinkle in her eyes, Mini sighed and, almost, glared at her.

"I think you know what's wrong, why I'm here."

Emily grinned and nodded.

"Katie and the new blood."

She stated simply, still leaning casually against the wall.

"Yes I mean bloody Katie and Franky. You realise what your sister did don't you?"

Mini hissed in anger, causing Emily to raise an eyebrow in interest.

"Of course, she took Franky through the usual act that everyone goes through."

Mini gaped at the girl before shaking her head.

"She didn't just do that Emily, she raped Franky."

Mini had the pleasure of seeing the red head's eyes widen slightly.

"She…raped her?"

Emily asked and Mini nodded.

"That's right, Franky didn't want it, she resisted but Katie still went ahead with it."

There was silence for a moment and the blonde actually saw a hint of uncertainty in the red head's eyes.

"Look, Emily, I know what it's like in here, fuck knows I've been in here long enough, but Franky…Franky's different. I've heard how she got put in here, she's told me her history, she doesn't belong in here. She's not one us, she's not like us, can't you just….leave her be?"

Mini stated, and her heart felt as she saw the uncertainty vanish from Emily's eyes, who proceeded to shrug.

"This is prison Mini, everyone gets treated the same in here. Quite frankly I don't why you haven't taken this to Campbell."

"You know exactly why Emily, because you'd just fuck the blonde bitch and Katie wouldn't even get a single punishment. You can say that everyone's treated the same but we both know that's bullshit!"

Mini growled out and instantly knew she'd taken it too far, within seconds Emily had launched herself off the bunk and slammed Mini backward into the wall, holding her forearm against the blonde's throat.

"You listen here you fucking bitch, acting all high and mighty, you are fucking nothing. One word from me and I can get you thrown in solitary. You're right, we're not all treated the same, me and Katie are better off because I know how to work the system. If you think you can just come in here and bad mouth me like this you've got another fucking thing coming. Got it?"

Emily spat out and Mini saw the insanity in the red head's eyes, causing a shiver of fear to wash over her.

"Yes Emily."

The blonde stated timidly and Emily smirked.

"Good, I don't know why you're being so concerned for the fucking newbie, you like her or something?"

Emily asked rhetorically and Mini didn't bother replying, too afraid of the vicious little red head in front of her.

"You get the fuck out here now Mins, and behave, you're on my radar. That's never a good thing."

Emily spat out before letting Mini go, the blonde cast a fearful look at the red head before fleeing the cell.

* * *

Fleeing to the garden Mini sliding down and leaning against one of the walls, breathing deeply, her whole body shaking from fright. The only time she had been this frightened was when she'd been facing a security guard when she'd been in a bank and robbing it. The guard had had a gun and was ready to use it; she'd never been more scared, now she was feeling the same. She knew that, outside in the real world; Emily could and would have killed her. Then there was her comment about her liking Franky, she didn't did she? Mini wasn't sure, she did seem to be more protective of her then she had ever been about her other cell mates. Did she like Franky? Mini shook her head, even if she did like the smaller girl there was definitely no way Franky would be receptive towards another girl sexually, not after what Katie had done to her.

"It's never a good idea to confront Emily."

A soft, toneless voice stated and Mini almost screamed and jumped out of her skin.

"Fuck sake! E-Effy?"

The blonde looked up and saw the Bristol Butcher looking at her, her head cocked to one side.

"Minerva."

Effy stated simply, continuing to look at her. Mini shifted uncomfortably, it felt like Effy was examining her, evaluating her somehow.

"Wha-What do you want Effy?"

She asked, just wanting the girl to leave her alone, or at least give some sort of expression.

"The question is what do you want?"

Effy stated simply, without emotion, causing Mini to frown.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, why did you go to Emily? Why did you feel the need to stand up for just another criminal?"

There was silence for a moment as Mini thought about this.

"I…I don't know. I guess I…I like her more than the other cell mates I've had."

"Interesting."

Effy stated before heading back inside.

"Wait a moment! What do you mean by that?!"

Mini shouted after her, receiving nothing but silence in return.

* * *

"What the fuck where you thinking!"

Emily roared at Katie as soon as the girl walked into their cell. Katie's eyes widened and she actually rocked a little on her heels.

"Wha-What do you mean Ems?"

She asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Franky you stupid girl!"

Emily shot out and Katie's face drained of colour.

"She's not reported me has she?"

"No, mini came to fucking talk to me about it. What the fuck were you thinking!?"

Emily demanded, moving past her twin and shutting the door of the cell so they could have some privacy. Katie shrugged, still pale, as she moved over to their bunks.

"She's rather hot and I wanted to see what she was like in the sack, wasn't disappointed either."

Katie grinned and shot Emily a wink, a grin which soon vanished as she saw Emily's expression of thunder stay where it was.

"You raped her you stupid bitch. If Mini or Franky do report that, there'll be little I can fucking do to stop Campbell, despite what that stupid blonde thinks."

Katie's expression dropped.

"R-Really? But you can get Campbell to do anything you want."

"Not everything, not when it comes to rape. You understand what I'm saying?"

Emily asked pointedly and Katie's eyes widened.

"You mean Campbell….she was…"

"Yeah, so that's one thing I can't influence her on. You're fucking lucky Mini doesn't know that, otherwise you'd be fucked dear sister."

Katie swallowed nervously and Emily finally took pity on her and dropped her thunderous expression.

"Hey, it'll be fine now anyway. I put the fear of god into the blonde so I doubt she'll report it. Just don't fucking do it again, got it!?"

"Yes Emily, sorry."

Emily smiled and took hold of Katie's head, giving her forehead a kiss.

"That's alright; now tell me bout Franky and how good she was."


End file.
